The present disclosure relates to security and network operations. The Industrial Internet, enabled by sensor-driven computing, industrial analytics and intelligent machine applications, is increasing the attack surface for several domains, including Industrial Control Systems (ICS). This has led to new attack vectors that can leverage the IT domain to get a foothold and manipulate the operations technology (OT) infrastructure. Extremely sophisticated attacks, such as STUXNET, Night Dragon and the BlackEnergy campaign, have shown the extent to which cybersecurity events can wreak havoc in the physical world. Numerous security solutions in both enterprise/IT and OT domains exist, however solutions effective in one domain may not always apply to the other due to the unique characteristics of each domain. An enhanced multi-domain situational awareness mechanism for advanced threat detection and identification becomes essential.